


faith

by DeanandCasTrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fic, M/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Short, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, dean and cas trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanandCasTrash/pseuds/DeanandCasTrash
Summary: When Sam, Dean, and Cas hunt a shapeshifter wearng Dean's face and sorting through Dean's mind, some personal information Dean had been hiding gets out.





	faith

**Author's Note:**

> a short fic from my tumblr. i had people send me sentences to my inbox, and that sentence would be the first of a destiel fic. This sentence was: 'Where are you going?'  
> enjoy! :))

“Where are you going?” Sam asked.

Dean was angrily stuffing the green duffel bag with weapons.

“We know where the thing is! I’m going to kill it, Sam.”

“We just got back, can’t you wait a second?”

“No, Sam, no, I can’t wait a second cause the damn thing is walking around with my face. It’s a little personal.”

Cas walked over to the door. “Dean is right, Sam. We know where the shapeshifter is, we should go now.”

Sam sighed. They’d only just gotten back from a fight. “Alright.”

 

Next thing you know, Sam, Dean, and Cas are all tied up, and the shape shifter is pacing infront of them, waving a knife around as he speaks.

“You know, Dean, I’ve been getting your memorys and thoughts and stuff all day, and man. Must I say, you’re one complicated guy.”

“What can I say, I live a complicated life.” Dean spat.

“That you do. So many arguments with Sam. Cas, too. So many fights, and weapons. So many friends killed.” The shapeshifter stopped and looked right at Dean. “But most of all; so many feelings.”

Dean was too busy trying to untie the bindings that he couldn’t think of a smart response. 

“There’s anger, and guilt, and doubt, sure. But there are some unique ones too. Like want, and lust.” The shapeshifter paused and walked closer to Dean. He kneeled down, getting right up in his face.

Dean had to admit, it was a lot like looking into a mirror.

“Love.” 

Sam looked over at Dean, wide eyes and all. 

“What can I say?” Dean asked. “I love me some pie.”

The shapeshifter smirked and stood up. “Yeah, I know, believe me, I know, but there’s something else, isn’t there? Or someone?”

“What? You talkin’ about me and Sammy? Sorry, but we ain’t like that.” Dean resumed untying his wrists as the shapeshifter walked away from him.

“Dean, you’re in love. And you’re too damn afraid to tell anyone. Even Sam.”

‘Yeah, okay buddy, whatever you say.” Dean rolled his eyes.

“I think you’re forgetting that I have all of your memories, Dean. I know how you feel.”

“Yeah, and I’m sure you know how to lie.”

“Oh, but I’m not lying. You know I’m not lying.”

Dean frowned at the shapeshifter.

“Let’s talk about how from the moment you met-oh, we should use a fake name, huh? I guess there is a reason they don’t know…okay, let’s use the name Faith.” The shifter turned the knife around in his hand. “From the moment you met, Faith could read you like a book. Knew exactly what you were thinking. As time went on and you realized how … oh how do I put this so it isn’t obvious? You realized Faith’s situation. And you knew it wasn’t a good one, and you wanted Faith out for your benefit and Faith’s.”

Dean finnally had his hands free. Now all he had to do was wait for the perfect time.

“So Faith got out of the situation, for you. And there were consiquences. That’s when you started to really consider Faith your friend. As time went on, more sacrafices were made. More battles were fought. More lessons were taught. You saw and remembered how programmed Faith was and how you changed everything. You taught Faith to think for themself, and most of the time whenever Faith did, they were also thinking of you.” The shapeshifter smiled and pointed the blade at Sam and Cas. “You boys got any guesses? It really isn’t that hard.”

Dean looked over at Sam, who had wiggled his way out of the rope, too. Dean gave the slightest look to Sam, telling him he was ready to jump out at the sonofabitch whenever he was.

Then he looked over at Cas. Castiel, who was already looking at Dean. Who was listening to everyword the shapeshifter was saying, not even trying to untie the knots around his wrists.

He had this look on his face like he wanted Dean to tell him, but Dean just gave a stern look back and turned to face the shifter.

“Oh, come on, you gotta at least be curious right? You don’t have any guesses?” When nobody answered, the shifter smiled. “Well, that’s alright. I can give you a hint. Okay, are you ready?”

“Come on man,” Dean pleaded. He wanted the shifter to come closer so he could grab the knife from him, but he also wanted to shut the dude up. This was his personal thoughts he was reading out loud!

“They deserve to know, Dean. Okay, here’s your hint: Dean refers to them as he, but really, they have no gender.”

Dean closed his eyes. He didn’t look at Sam or Cas of the shifter or anything.

“Still no guesses, umm, okay, here’s another hint: they met when Bobby was alive. Hell, Bobby was there when they met! If you don’t know now, I don’t really know what to say, he’s the only friend you guys have that you knew when Bobby was alive that you still talk to, or is alive today.”

Dean tried to tone everything out. He tried not to feel anything at all, but it was so incredibly difficult.

He could feel the shapeshifter walking closer towards him. He felt the tip of the blade of the knife touch his nose. “Open your eyes, Dean. Are you embarassed? Is the one you’re inlove with in this room? Wow! Too bad Castiel will have to watch you die.”

Dean opened his eyes. “Really? Cause I thhink he’s actually going to watch you die.”

And in one swift movement Dean took the silver knife from the shifter, Sam jumped up and pinned him down while Dean stabbed him through the heart.

Sam dropped the body and went to untie Cas, and before anyone could say or do anything, Dean walked away to the car.

Dean didn’t leave them, though he really wanted to. By the time Sam and Cas caught up, Dean had the radio turned up loud, purley to avoid any and all conversation.

When they got back to the bunker, Sam walked in first and instead of letting them in he said, “You guys need to talk,” and locked them out of the bunker.

“Really, Sam?” Dean yelled. He sighed and put his hands on his hips, looking down at the ground.

“Dean.” Cas said, standing behind him. When Dean didn’t respond, Cas said his name again. “Dean, we do need to talk. Look at me.”

Dean turned around to look at Cas for the first time since the shifter had them tied up. “Listen, Cas-”

“No, Dean. You’re not going to make an excuse. You aren’t going to wiggle your way out of this.”

Dean looked at the ground.

“Dean…you could have just told me.”

“No, Cas, I coudn’t. There were so many times when I was going to, or when I thought you were going to tell me, but I realized that this, what I feel for you, not only is it the most embarassing thing ever, but it would never work.”

“Why would it never work, Dean?” 

“Because, well, for one you’re an angel, but mosly because you don’t feel the same way.” Dean was getting teary-eyed.

“How could you say that, Dean? How could you know? You don’t, because you are wrong. I never wanted to scare you or make you feel awkward. I thought you loved me like a brother, like you love Sam. Not like…that.”

“I’m sorry about that, Cas. I think mostly I was trying to convince myself.” Dean took a step closer towards Cas. “I don’t have to do that anymore?”

“No.” Castiel smiled. “Nor do I want you to.”

Dean took another step closer to Cas. “Well then great. That kinda works out then, huh?”

“Who would’ve thought I’d be thankful that a shapshifter tied us up and read your mind?” Castiel lowwered his voice, soft and breathy. He stepped closer to Dean. Their noses were grazing.

All those feelings the shapeshifter was talking about? The want, the lust, the love. All of it came out in that kiss. Not only in Dean, but in Cas too.

Because when that shifter was telling the story of them, he could’ve been reading Castiel’s mind instead and hardly a single detail would be different.

Because Cas fell in love with Dean long ago, too, and they were both too scared to do anything about it.


End file.
